working with a vampire
by Yuki Cross1234567890
Summary: " H...HI..." I said with a smile but then I got pinned to a wall I looked up to see Soul Evans with a smirk on his face. " well, well, well what do we have here?" I heard him say with a husky voice. " u..um I'm Maka Albarn and I'm your work assistant..." I said oh thank god I did stutter. "well Maka...you look...tasty." I heard him say my eyes widened. " u..um what?" Maka asked
1. finding out

**_Working with A Vampire..._**

Maka's P.O.V

I was really angry at my boss, Black*Star he said I had to work somewhere else GRR his gonna get IT!, Anyway I had to go work for someone called Soul Evans...there's be rumours about him people say his a vampire I highly doubt that's true, as I went into the building I saw people with pale skin they were looking at me with smirks on their faces I shivered but kept walking until I saw a door that said ' Soul Eater Evans' so I knocked on the door and Soul opened it.

" H...HI..." I said with a smile but then I got pinned to a wall I looked up to see Soul Evans with a smirk on his face.

" well, well, well what do we have here?" I heard him say with a husky voice.

" u..um I'm Maka Albarn and I'm your work assistant..." I said oh thank god I did stutter.

"well Maka...you look...tasty." I heard him say my eyes widened.

" u..um what?" I asked he eyes went red blood red...Is he a vampire?

" you...heard me...I want you're blood..." He said ,he is a vampire.

" well can I?" I heard me ask me what was I meant to say? then I said something I didn't expect.

" y...yes Soul Evans." I can't believe I just said that then he said one more thing before he bit in to me that was please call Soul.

"AH-" I screamed but he hand over my mouth I started to get weak very, very weak.

" Soul...Please...Stop..." I said I felt him take one bug gulp then he stopped I saw my blood dripping on the floor.

" I'm sorry...but one more thing you cannot wear pigtails." I heard Soul say as he took the hair tie out of my hair then the other one.

" But Soul..." I started to say but he started to talk.

" you look cuter with out them in...Maka." Soul said again with a smirk.

" umm Soul...do you always need my blood?" I asked but I regretted it when he pinned me to the wall again.

" yes you're blood is so tasty...I'd die if I did have you're blood or any blood so if you're willing to give me your blood to help me live...I'd be very grateful." Soul said looking at me what was I meant to say? if I said no will he kill me? if I said will he drink my blood again? then my answer came.

" yes ok..." I said I cursed my self.

'_ mental note: never look into Soul's eyes!'_ I thought then I heard the door open I saw a boy with black hair and white line half away around his hand and he had fangs, oh god no another one?!

_"_ oh a human girl, Soul why didn't you tell me?, I smell her blood it smelling perfect." The boy said as she slowly back me up to the wall.

" u...uh h...hi..." I said oh god dam it I stuttered!

" yes Hi Do you mind if I take some of your blood?" I heard the boy said.

" umm uh oh-" I was about to say no until I heard Soul's voice.

" Kidd let go of her!" I heard Soul yell.

" but why?" I heard Kidd say

" she's my assistant if you touch her I'll Make sure you'll never another day because...it's really sunny out and if I pushed you out by accident...you would burn until you are dead so don't touch her!" Soul said...wow he can be really scary sometimes, would he really push his own kind out to the sun and let them die?

" O...Ok...b...bye!" I heard him say as he ran out of the door I just stared at the door shaking.

" hey you ok?" I heard Soul asked I turned to see him frowning...I didn't wanna make him worry even more...so I nodded.

" Maka, don't lie to me, I'm sorry about him he's a pureblood...so I...I just got really worried." my eyes went wide when I heard me say that.

" why were you worried?" I asked.

" I was worried that Kidd would turn you in to a pureblood...Vampire." I heard Soul say.

" Maka you better go! It's getting late." I heard Soul say again.

" yes bye, Soul." I Said as I walked out.


	2. a trip and some love from Soul

_**working with a vampire **_

" Soul, here I have some...work?" Maka stopped to see Soul like he was about to die.

" M...Maka..." Soul said coming close to her.

" Hey? Soul? is something wrong?" Maka asked, then Soul pinned her to the wall.

" Hey! Soul!" Maka yelled but Soul put a hand over her mouth.

" Maka...I can't resist your blood anymore I could have if I didn't bite you yesterday...But I did so I'm sorry...but I need your blood, just yours!" Soul said as he went down to Maka's neck and started to lick it then he bit into it.

" AHH!" Maka screamed as her eyes went wide.

' _Maka...I'm sorry!' _Soul thought, then he one more gulp on blood and stopped it.

" Soul..." Maka said with a small smile.

" Maka...I'm sorry It's my fault, I never should of took your blood, I mean your my assistant...That's all." Soul said.

' _no that's not all...she is to me.' _ Soul thought as he sat down.

" Oh yeah, Soul!, the Boss said that we're going to Sydney!" Maka said with a smile.

" hm? oh really?" Soul said turning.

" Yup!"

" Maka?" Soul asked.

" yeah?"

" what if I need blood?" Soul asked while smirking.

" '...' "

" Maka?"

" Oh..umm we get a privet room!" Maka said, Soul smirked it was time to play with her so he pinned her to the floor.

" S...Soul?" Maka asked she felt his hand go...down.

" yes...Ma~ka?" Soul said.

" why did you just pin me to the floor?" Maka asked.

" because...Maka...your mine and no one else's so on the trip if I see you talking to any other boy, I'll lead you to _our _room and tell you to strip!" Soul said with a smirk while Maka blushed.

" do you understand me?" Soul said...with a glare...he wasn't joking.

" y...yes!" Maka said...she thought Soul was joking.

" Good, Maka!" Soul said but he didn't get off, then he noticed her hair in pigtails.

" Maka?" Soul asked.

" y...yeah?" Maka asked.

" you're hair...I told you yesterday...to leave them out." Soul said as his hand went...to her leg.

" S...Sorry it's just...that." Maka started.

" It's just what?" Soul asked.

" well...when I was at my old job I had to where them like this." Maka said as her fringe covered her eyes.

" Maka!, look at me!" Soul yelled, Maka looked up.

" your not at you old job!, your with me!" Soul said as he took her pigtails out, but he didn't off her.

" Soul?" Maka asked.

" yes, Maka~" Soul said.

' _ I should get off her but those lips!" _Soul thought then went closer.

" Soul?" Maka saw him close his eyes then she felt something on the lips she saw Soul kissing her! now this was the time to freak out.

" Soul!" Maka yelled as she pushed him off her he landed on the ground his eyes were on her.

" Maka..." Soul looked at the scared girl in front of him.

' _I can't believe I just did that!'_ Soul thought.

" w..we're leaving at two in the morning so-" Maka was cut off by Soul.

" two in the morning...well how about I go get you're bags and things so you can stay here." Soul said then he zipped off before Maka could answer and he was back.

" uh thanks." Maka said as she started to go to the window then Soul followed her.

" Soul it's ok I can do it." Maka said again.

" no I'm sleeping with you." Soul said.

" wait what?" Maka said.

" Kidd comes in here at times...so if he does he knows what I'll do next!" Soul said harshly, then they both fell asleep.

* * *

hehehe I out some SoMa in the there! next chappy..hm who knows


	3. nearly there and a girl?

Working with a vampire

Soul and Maka were in the plane, a privet plane and Soul was getting very, very pale because he needed blood, he couldn't resist the girl next him, he needed her blood, but he didn't wanna wake her but he needed it, so Soul leant to her neck and started to lick in it then Soul bit it, he felt Maka flinch but showily gave in to it.

" S...Soul." Maka whispered as she moaned putting her hand on his back.

" Maka...I'm sorry..." Soul said as he took one big gulp then he stopped he looked at her he then wiped the blood away.

" Soul...were you always a vampire?" Maka asked and Soul looked at her.

" no I was human, Until I got bit." Soul muttered.

" so how were-" Maka was cut off by a Soul.

" I was protecting someone I loved, A girl but her name is a mystery to me I can't remember her name , but she looked like you though." Soul said looking up at Maka who was getting tears in her eyes.

" S...Soul It's ok Now!" Maka whispered as she hugged him, which surprised Soul a bit.

" M..Maka, how can you? how can you love a monster like me? all I do is suck the life out of you...I could kill you." Soul said as he pushed up to her making her moan and groan.

" I'll take me chance...Soul." Maka said...she felt something...push up from Soul.

" Maka I lov-" he was cut off by the man saying they were in Sydney, they walked out to a motel a couple near a coffee shop.

" hello, I'm Maka...can we have a privet room please for Soul he is a worker the greatest." Maka said, the girl nodded and gave them a key, while Soul went to the room he caught the Maka talking to another boy, Soul got jealous really quickly, so went over there and glared at the boy and took Maka's hand.

" I'm sorry but we have to go!, come one Maka!" Soul said then before Maka could say goodbye he dragged her to the door opened locked it and sat in the bed while he told Maka to stay still.

" Maka...I told you before we left, your mine no one else's, If I see you talk to a boy you strip." Soul yelled, Maka's eyes widened.

" you weren't joking?" Maka asked Soul nodded "I wasn't joking...now STRIP!" Soul yelled.

" no way in hell, Pervert" Maka said but she regretted it when Soul got up and walk over to get and undid her shirt.

" do you want me to go farther?" Soul whispered as he pushed against Maka's body Making her moan.

" S...Soul...sto...ohh Soul." Maka moaned, Making Soul smirk as he got out of his shirt and he pushed her to a bed.

" You really do remind me of her, Maka." Soul said he ripped her shirt from her.

" w...what if I am her?" Maka whispered, Soul's eyes widened as he stopped.

" Maka...your name...her name...Maka, do you rember 6 years ago?" Soul asked, Maka nodded.

"yes I was little and I was playing with a boy called Soul Eater Evans...we were playing a ball game until a girl came with white hair down to her but her eyes were blood-red and she came over to me her fangs came out she nearly grabbed me until Soul got in front of me then she bit him and he become a vampire I never saw him until a week ago." Maka said, she then felt Soul's cold hand touch her cheek, Maka looked up.

" Maka I'm sorry...I nearly did this to you.." Soul said hugging her.

" you know you still...Could." Maka said as she kissed him, she felt hid hand go down to her butt...they were going to go a bit father until someone opened the door, Maka hid under the blankets while Soul opened it.

" Hello, Soul.".

* * *

who is it? I AM SO SORRY THERE WAS NO LEMOM~


	4. the pure blood princess?

_**Working with a vampire pt 4**_

" hello, Soul." Said a girl with white hair and blood-red eyes.

" L...Lilly?!" Soul growled at the vampire in front of him.

" Yes, Soul your master...why are you here?" Lilly asked.

" You don't need to know, and your not my master!" Soul yelled, Lilly looked at the bed and smirked.

" I see you have a visitor." Lilly smirked as she took the blanket off Maka.

" DON'T TOUCH HER!" Soul yelled running over to Maka.

" your the girl, who I want to bite, Soul was a mistake but his blood was still good." Lilly said with a smirk as she went over to Maka's neck.

" M...Maka..." Soul said, he wanted to help her but he wasn't moving.

" tell me, girl do you remember you mother and father?" Lilly asked, Soul's eyes widened.

" n...no..." Maka said, Lilly lick Maka's neck.

" DON'T BITE HER!" Soul yelled running over to them, Lilly stopped and smirked.

" when I bit you, you turned into a pureblood." Lily said as she got showed Soul Maka's neck then Soul came over and started to lick it.

" S...Soul?" Maka asked.

" I'm sorry." Soul said as he bit in to her she closed eyes, after Soul started kiss her, blood came out.

" mahahaha that right make her a vampire." Lilly said, Soul then felt Maka move, he looked down to see Maka's eyes widened and her hair growing, Soul then stopped to see Maka.

" Soul?"


	5. I won't!

**working**_** with a vampire pt 5**_

" Soul?" Maka asked, Soul with looking at her with a smile.

" yes, Maka?" Soul said as he came closer.

" why are you?" Maka asked.

" because I'm glad your not a vampire." Soul hugged Maka.

" Soul...It's ok." Maka whispered but then she felt his fangs go into her neck she smiled slightly and closed her eyes and let Soul take her blood ,she moaned.

" Maka..." Soul mumbled as he hugged her tighter he heard her groan.

" Soul...I...I understand why you need to do this." Maka said, Soul stopped and looked.

" you...you do?" Soul asked looking at her.

" yeah...when you were alive you could live on food and not be living on blood, like now, you could go out side, but you can't now...because you'll die." Maka said.

" Maka..." Soul said while he was taking off his shirt.

" Soul." Maka said closing the gap between them, Soul's eyes went wide but he soon closed them, Soul smiled.

' _just like old times...' _Soul thought as he hugged her tightly, then his fangs came out which shocked Maka a little bit so she pulled back.

" Soul...you're fangs their even more pointy...then before..." Maka said.

" this happens...when I have to much blood...or i'm..." Soul mumbled the last part not wanting to scare Maka.

" or?" Maka asked.

or I'm turning into a level E." Soul said.

" A level E?" Maka asked.

" Level E's looses Their mind, and drink peoples blood, to suck them dry." Soul said.

" Soul..." Maka said, then she hugged him which scared him a bit.

" I won't!, I won't let you turn in to a level E!" Maka whispered.

" thank you, Maka


	6. the pureblood princess

_**IWorking with a vampire pt. 6**_

Soul's P.O.V

Maka was making a big mistake!, that's all there is to it! I won't drink her blood! I won't forgive myself, I mean...We grew up together, I love her that's all there is to it!

"Maka!" I yelled in my office, yes we got back to death city, Maka walked in.

"Yeah?" I heard her say.

" Maka come here!" I could see straight through her smile, she was sad, sad about what, well that I was about to find out.

"Sit, now!" I said then I saw Maka wince.

"Y...Yes sir." I heard her say.

"Maka...what's wrong..?"I asked, Maka froze.

"Nothing, Soul." I head her say rather fast, then I noticed some blood on her neck, I growled then go up.

"Maka, who bit you?!" I whispered into her ear.

"n...no one I scratched it to hard and it started to bleed." I heard her say, she was lying.

"Maka who was it?" I asked looking at her.

"K...Kid, It was Kid!" I heard Maka yell,she started to crying.

"H...He pinned me to the wall and bit as hard as he could." She said again I got up and went out the door to find Kid, but then I stopped.

"Don't worry, Maka." I said then I walked out, as I walked out I saw him wipe the blood of his face, I zoomed over there and held him by the shirt.

"Kid! why the hell did you do it?" I yelled he smirked.

"Because her blood smiled perfect." I heard him say, then I thrown him to a wall.

"What the hell was that for?" I heard him yell.

"YOU should know!" I yelled back.

"Guys please stop fighting." I heard Maka say as she walked down the stairs.

"Maka..? how did you hear us we were that loud." I said.

"Everyone could hear you." Maka said with a sigh.

"just let it go." I heard her say again, I saw something she looked...well not normal, then I rembered something, Kidd was a pureblood Vampire!

"Maka?" I asked.

"Yeah?" I heard her say.

"do feel like you need blood?" I asked her, she blushed.

"umm, yes." I heard Maka say I snapped.

"you basted, Kid! you made her a vampire!" I yelled throwing Kid to the sun where he turned to dust.

"Soul..?" I heard Maka asked, I looked up.

"I'm sorry." I heard her say, she was about to walk into the sun but I stopped her.

"But why?" I heard her ask.

"Because, I love...


	7. human AGAIN and fellings

_** Working with a vampire pt. 7**_

"Because I love you." Soul said to Maka whose eyes went wide.

"Yeah, Right you would do what Papa done, cheat on me like he did to Mama." Maka said as she got her hat and went out.

"M...Maka." Soul whispered but then he smirked.

'_I will make her fall in love with me.' _Soul thought.

"I can't believe Soul did that! uhg! he knows I don't trust boys!" Maka said as she walked home, when Maka got to her door she found a letter on it red:

_Dear Maka, even if you said no I will make you say yes because I will make you fall for me, even if you are a pureblood I still like you- wait no scratch that ever since I saw you I loved you, but you said if we were together I would cheat on you, but Maka I won't, you of anyone should know that, Maka so you can trust me, But Maka If you do love me then let me change you back to a human, Okay? please Maka, You might look way hotter as a pureblood but I like you as a human._

_Kisses, Soul._

Maka red this over and over again blushing at every word.

" Soul, if this is what you want then I guess I have no choice." Maka whispered but her eyes went wide.

"I do have a choice!, But me being a vampire, I have to careful of when I go out of the sun and I need to not smell blood, I want to bee normal again." Maka said, The next day you walked back to the workplace.

"Sou-" Maka was cut off by Soul dragging her to his workplace.

"Soul what are you-" Maka was cut off my Soul smashing his lips on hers.

"Soul?" Maka said as she was pinned the wall.

"Don't Move!" Maka heard Soul say, Maka was confused, she was human again but this?

"S...Soul I'm already human." Maka said.

" I don't care!" Soul said in a whisper as he kissed her again.

"Maka you see...I love you but I'm gonna make you fall in love with me.


	8. Biting, and promis

_**Working with vampire pt 8**_

Maka's P.O.V

D...did he just say what I think he said? He did! He said that we will make me fall in love him! like that going to happen, ever since we was little he knew I never trusted boys! so what makes him think I'll trust him?! I mean sure he's cute and that but... If we were together he would leave me wouldn't he?

"No you won't!" I yelled I went walk out but he grabbed my wrist, I turned.

"W..what?" I asked, Soul smirked.

"Yes I will." Soul said, but something was off...he was getting pale.

"Soul..? you okay?" I ask you looked at him, then I saw him looking at me neck.

"You need blood don't you." I said as showed him the bit marks, his eyes went blood red.

"D...Don't! I...I won't f...forgive myself!" I heard Soul say.

"Drink, now!" I said harshly.

"I...I'm sorry, Maka..." I heard Soul say with that he licked my neck and bit into me, I gasped, but slowly smiled.

"Thank you...Maka." I heard Soul say after he was gone.

"Hey Soul I'm going home now...Bye!" I yelled with that went home as he said bye


End file.
